Five Years Gone
by AnnaR5
Summary: Annabeth becomes pregnant twins while Percy had disappeared. With the babies right on time how will Percy and Annabeth deal with raising two infants while trying to save the world? What happens when Percy and Annabeth fall in to Tartarus with their baby boy? When Annabeth is the only one to get out? What will happen five years later when Percy and his son get out of Tarturas?
1. Chapter 1

No. This couldn't be possible. It had been over three months since they had done that... Piper Jason and Leo were already back from their quest. They had been building the Argo II. They were going to find Percy soon and this would not get in her way. But what if they didn't find Percy? This baby would be all that would be left of him. She had to keep it.

Annabeth let out a shaky breath as she balanced herself on the bathroom wall. She held the pregnancy test in one hand and the plus sign just seemed to stair and her. She didn't know what to do. Finally she got a quest. One that she was fully apart of. One of the seven of the Great prophecy. Sure she'd had a huge roll in the Titan war. Well maybe more than huge more. She hasn't really felt like she had to do it. There wasn't a certain feeling during that war that she was getting now-like a pull.

She couldn't believe how she hasn't realized there had been a Roman camp. She lived in San Francisco for Hades sake. She could've stopped this before it had even started. But even she knew that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Before she had a chance to protest Piper Leo and Jason walked into the bathroom. Just great.

Piper seemed to immediately realize what she was holding but the boys seemed clueless.

"Annabeth,no." She whispered. He jaw fell open and her eyes were already glistening with tears. Annabeth suddenly felt extremely guilty. She hasn't thought how this was going to effect others. She quickly threw the test away.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, "What did I miss?"

Apparently he'd been in a daze.

"Nothing," Jason said. Annabeth began to think he was slowly catching on. "We just came to check up on you,Annabeth you've been in here quite along time."

"Ya well, what if I was like taking a shower or something? Why did you just barge in!" She snapped at Jason. She really didnt trust this boy.

"I'm missing something." Leo muttered under his breath.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. She had a terrible headache and sudden nausea.

"I just," She started. "I just need time to figure things out, okay. Can you please just-just give me a minute." Her voice cracked, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Yep defiantly missing something." Leo muttered again.

"Annabeth, would you like me to stay here with you?" Piper asked.

"No!" Annabeth said. "I want Thalia-I just want Thalia." She sunk down to the floor and put her head in her knees. This was not how things were suppose to work.

"Annabeth, Thalia hasn't been here forever, you know that." Piper said as she knelt besides Annabeth.

"Then get Grover! Or Rachel or just somebody else who knew him!" Annabeth exclaimed as she sobbed.

But nobody came. Not Grover, not Rachel, not even one of her siblings. After the camp found out, they all shut her out. Except for Jason, Leo and Piper, who Annabeth was going to great lengths to shut them out- that wasn't working at all.

* * *

 **This is me rrewriting my failed story What Really Happened. I promise it's good! Keep reading!**

 **Three Reveiws to Update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth wished they had Will or just somebody from the Apollo cabin. Jason was right, she should not have come on this trip. She could feel something was wrong. Something not good.

She screamed again and Piper and Jason each held one of her hands. Coach seemed to be guarding the ship which didn't offer much comfort to Annabeth and Leo was freaking out and just shouting how close they were to the camp. When Leo's latest repost came a giant statue popped onto the deck as Annabeth was screaming.

"Would you stop making all that noise!" The statue Annabeth assumed was Terminus complained. "Its kind of hard to tell you Greeks to surrender."

Annabeth had the worst one yet she screamed in agony and started crying,no more like sobbing. What had she done wrong?

"Terminus," Jason started, "Its me Jason Grace. Annabeth here, she is about to have a baby and something isn't right. We need to land!"

"I will not have you land on my soil. No no no no!" Terminus said.

"Percy," Annabeth cried. "Percy."

"Please!" Piper said.

"Do not try to charmspeak me girl, it will get you no where!"

Leo's eyes darted around desperately then they lit up only a bit with a plan. He stood over the railing and screamed to the Romans. "Please! We need help! Someone is about to die! This isn't a trick! Percy, Annabeth needs you!"

The romans started to boo Leo. But Leo distictivly saw three figures running to the ship were he had thrown down a rope ladder. Jason moved away from Annabeth and tried.

"Reyna!" He shouted. "Please help! This isn't a trick!"

All they could do was wait. They were all sure they could hear Annabeth's screams so why did the Romans think this was a trick?

What surprised Jason that Reyna had swooped in with her Pegasus before Pecy had arrived. She noticed Annabeth and her eyes narrowed.

"Percy doesn't know about this." She said to Jason.

"We know! Can you just help her! Something's gone wrong! That's kinda why we need help!" Jason said grabbing his hair.

Piper still sat by Annabeth's side whispering things in her ears that seemed to be calming her down. When Percy did reach the ship he stared at Annabeth in shock! What was happening!

"Jason get Percy and Hazel away from here! Terminus go fetch some healers. Frank let's see what you can do until we get some real help! We've got a baby to deliver!" Reyna shouted.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the Reveiws! I love Reveiws! This is the only in progress story I have that I'm updating because of the number of Reveiws I got. I know 6 Reveiws doesn't seem like alot but I got 6 Reveiws here and none on my other story.**

 **5 Reveiws to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy I told you to go away!" Reyna shouted at the stubborn male as he struggled against Jason.

"Annabeth!" He yelled at his girlfriend. "No! I'm not going! She's in pain!"

"She's having a baby, stupid!" Jason yelled at Percy. "And you're making this worse!"

"I want him to stay." Annabeth whimpered.

Jason realesed him and Percy knelt by her and kissed her head repeatedly while tears fell. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Annabeth."

"Get ready to push Annabeth." One of the Apollo kids said gently. Thankfully it the Apollo healer was a girl.

After about fifteen minutes a baby girl came into the world screaming at the stop of her lungs. Annabeth and Percy both joyfully laughed and happy tears fell. Percy kissed the top of the love of his life's sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms around her when the little baby was placed in her arms.

"Alright," The Apollo girl said after a minute or two. "Ready to push again?"

"WHAT!" Percy and Annabeth said in Unison.

The Apollo girl looked at the strangely. "You're having twins, did you not know this? Didn't you get an ultrasound?"

Annabeth shook her head, "I wasn't allowed out of camp, we didn't have that sort of equipment. I wanted to go home but when I told my dad I was pregnant he kicked me out."

Percy squeezed her hand and looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Annie."

She ignored him, "I think its starting again."

She pushed and she pushed for another twenty minutes and this time a little baby boy came into the world.

Percy and Annabeth held their twins for hours and hours after the birth. They had a hard time decided names so they put the task aside for later. For now they just enjoyed the company of the two newborn babies.

"They're perfect." Annabeth whispered and played with the little boy's tiny hand. He then wrapped his whole fist around her one finger. Annabeth let out a tiny sob. "I love them so much."

Percy smiled down at Annabeth and kissed her softly on the lips. "Im pretty mad at Hera." Percy said. "I missed all of this. She had to know you were pregnant."

"She never liked me anyway. Right now I don't care though. She gave me these perfect little twins."

"You're amazing Annabeth. And I love you for it so much."

Annabeth smiled while still looking down at the little boy. "He has your eyes." Annabeth said.

"And she has yours. I love your eyes." Percy said looking at the girl.

There was a knock on the door to the room Annabeth was staying in and five people came in.

"Let me see her!" Piper said and walked over to Percy. "I'm Piper, Annabeth's bestfriend now give me the cute little girl!" Piper said enthusiastically.

Percy and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy reluctantly handed the little girl over to Piper but made sure to watch her like a hawk.

Jason and Leo knelt by Annabeth and played with the little boys hands and feet. Neither of them had really been around babies so it was new for them both. Hazel and Frank hung in the back of the room by the door.

"What exactly do they do?" Leo asked.

"They sleep, and eat, and poop so I've heard." Annabeth said tiredly and yawned. "And when they sleep I sleep."

"Alright lets let Mom get some sleep guys." Percy said.

* * *

 **I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer! I promise!**

 **Reveiw! M**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth folded the girl styled onezie into her hand me down diaper bag that was donated to her by a daughter of Venus who lived in New Rome. The daughter of Venus had a daughter who was now fifteen and a son who was now eight. She had never gotten to getting rid of the baby clothes and accessories so she past then down to Annabeth. Next she folded the adorable boy styled tiny overalls into the bag when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Percy buried his head in her shoulder and Annabeth smiled. She turned around and placed her head in his chest as he rocked them back and forth. He started to hum which Annabeth found to be the most amazing sound she had ever heard. She looked up at him and he smiled widely and lovingly back at her. He had taken her being pregnant extremely well and she was so proud of him for it.

He placed a kiss on her lips that made her stomach do a flip. She would never get over the feeling of sparks she felt whenever he touched her.

"I got Lucas down, but Lucy is still wide awake." Percy told her. She smiled

"She's stubborn." Annabeth responded

Percy arched an eyebrow and his face formed a grin. The one she loved so much. "And I wonder where she gets that from."

Annabeth let out a laugh not denying what Percy said. She grabbed his hand and led him into the 'nursery' or at least the room they were using for the crib the twins unfortunately had to share until Leo finished the cribs he was working on for the ship.

Annabeth bent down to pick up Lucy but couldn't help but laugh at the way Lucas looked.

The twin were absolutely not in any way identical. Lucy, was the spitting image of her father, which Annabeth loved. He was the more attractive one in the relationship, though he would disagree in a heartbeat. The only thing that Lucy had in common with Annabeth was her gray eyes, and so far a lot of her personality.

Annabeth, in the past week hadn't gotten to know Lucas or Luke as well. Now don't think Annabeth named her son after one of her ex crushes. Her and Percy decided on the name Lucas after his great great grandfather who had died in World War II leaving his eighteen year old wife to raise their unborn child. And Annabeths Luke's name was Luke not Lucas.

Luke had Annabeths blond hair that was surprisingly long for a baby to have with Percy's sea green eyes. Luke didn't really look like either Percy or Annabeth, instead he was more of a mixture between them with her nose and Percy's smile. Most of his time had been devoted to sleeping, only waking for feeding and when he got lonely and wanted someone to hold him. Currently he was spread out every which way with his tiny mouth open as he breathed in and out. It made Annabeths heart swell and just want to squeeze him tight and never let go.

Annabeth turned her attention back to the little princess in her arms and went into baby talk mode.

"Why doesn't my little Lucy want her nap?" She asked. "She must be really tired"

Most baby's probably would only have recognized that one of their parents were talking but Lucy seemed to understand what Annabeth was saying, she just couldn't respond.

"Does Lucy want a bottle or a new diaper or does she just want to stay awake with mommy and daddy."

Annabeth looked up at Percy when the baby made no move to show what she wanted which frustrated Annabeth. Percy walked over to her and stood over her shoulder. Lucy seemed to light up when he came into the picture. She looked back and forth between Percy and Annabeth as Annabeth rocked her. Slowly but surely she began to fall asleep but Annabeth didn't want to put her down. She held her for at least thirty minutes and she even took her with when Reyna wanted to talk. She was so glad that she did.

PAGE BREAK

Reyna had led Annabeth to a beautiful area in New Rome where they could view the city but far enough away to to hear all the noises so they didn't wake Lucy.

"Annabeth, I need to ask you a very serious question, one I need you to answer honestly." Reyna spoke.

Annabeth nodded as she used her fingers to rub against Lucy's small hand.

"You came here to find Percy but what was the other reason, they reason why Jason didn't accompany you alone,but brought the other two along."

Annabeth saw Reyna's face harden as she spoke of Piper, the one who ruined her and Jason's plans.

"We need the Romans help, without us on the same side Gaea will win. I have no doubt about it,and now I have two new reasons we must win Reyna. This will be impossible without you."

Reyna thought of this for a minute when she finally opened her mouth to speak loud sounds crashed in the distance, or maybe not that far, just in New Rome. Annabeth yelped and protected Lucy with herself. She turned to Reyna who had a hard look on her face.

"What's happening?!" Annabeth asked.

"You may have been telling the truth but someone has betrayed you." Annabeths jaw clenched. No. No one on her ship would do that with the twins. Befriending the Romans was the only shot they got. This had to be a set up.

"Annabeth, you must hurry." Reyna said attaching her arms to Annabeth's shoulders so she was facing her. "If they see your baby they will not attack you or Percy if he is holding Lucas but that won't stop them from attacking Jason or Leo or Piper. You must get to the ship, take Hazel and Frank. You are the seven of the prophecy. I will do what I have to do to delay, but you must run."

She nodded and tears of worry starts to line her eyes. What if someone attacked her or Percy on mistake killing the baby. She couldn't think like that she had to focus.

"Go Annabeth." Reyna said. "Run." She barely whispered.

So Annabeth did. She put her faith in Percy to get to the ship without searching for her and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

 **A little longer this time! Yay! So I'm watching this new show, Jane the Virgin. It's pretty funny**

 **Reveiw Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy collapsed onto the ship large shaky breaths. He held his son in his arms who amazingly was still asleep. Even after the romans yelling and screaming at him. He knew they wouldn't hurt him with a child in his arms but he was still extremely worried. Percy hoped Reyna would have pointed Annabeth in the right direction or have helped her. She wasn't here yet, that's for sure,but she needed to get here soon. The only person on deck was... Leo. He sat there looking up in the sky, like he was in some sort of daze. He turned to look at Percy and a smile crept onto his face. It wasn't Leo's smile though,it looked like an evil smile,one that Leo wasnt capable of. His eyes were golden, Percy knew his eyes weren't suppose to be golden! Suddenly Leo went limp his body falling flat to the floor. Percy scrambled back to the edge of the ship when he heard the baby in his arms start to scream. Great, Percy thought, now he decides to wake up!

He started swaying the baby boy in his arms. His baby boy. He kissed the top of Lucas's head which did little to calm him.

"Its okay." He cooed. "Mommy will be here soon."

His words soon proved to be true. Annabeth much like him fell onto the ship in a Heep of tiredness. She didn't come alone though, Hazel and Frank were right next to her.

"Sorry," She huffed, "Reyna told me to make a detour."

"Where are Jason and Piper?" Percy asked.

Annabeth loomed down glumly. "Reyna told me someone betrayed us and I think it might have been them."

Percy shook his head. "No it was Leo, but it wasn't at the same time, he was being controlled. He's out, so Annabeth do you know how to start this thing?"

Piper and Jason made it up the ship. Well Piper did with a completely limp Jason.

"Annabeth, start it please!" Percy exclaimed not waiting and helping escort Jason to the below.

"What happened!" He asked Piper over the noise of the engine starting. Piper had tears falling down her cheeks and she breathed in and out trying to calm herself.

"H-He was trying to protect me." She said with a shaky breath as she and Percy reached Jason's cabin. They laid him on his head and Percy did something neither Piper or himself thought he would do. He pulled her into a hug. She didn't mind much, even knowing him for such little, he needed comfort just as much as he did. Percy pulled away and offered her a half smile.

"I should probably go help Annabeth, and then kick Leo's butt."

He didn't turn back and walked up to the main level. Annabeth was steering the ship and someone had found one of the two almost completed cribs which only needed a paint job. Of course Lucas was fast asleep and Lucy was wide awake. Percy looked at the crib and decided he would go easy on Leo. He would still yell at him, but he would be nicer about it. When Annabeth got everything situated she walked over to Percy and placed herself in his arms.

"Why can't anything just be easy?" She asked into his chest.

"I don't know Annie, I don't know." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth realesed herself from him and walked over to the twins and picked up Lucy, trying to coax her back into sleep. Percy noticed Hazel and Frank on either side of Leo who was beginning to stir. Percy crouched down next to Hazel who seemed to wince within his presence. He knew why, if this was the 1940s a lot more people would've been uncomfortable with his and Annabeths situation. He glanced at Frank whose look told him he would talk to Percy about Hazel later.

Leo groaned, lifted his head up which feel back onto the floor. His face looked red and was beaded with sweat. His eyes fluttered open and yelped when he saw the three kneeling over him. He sat up for real this time and looked around noticing they were in the air.

"What happened?" He croaked. He looked exhausted and had bags under his eyes.

"I don't know Leo, you tell me." Percy said crossing his arms.

"Why are you asking me! I just felt cold and poof I wake up with a killer headache. Did someone get me drunk?"

Annabeth, who was rocking the baby a few feet away had a thoughtful look on her face, one Percy had become very familiar with.

"Cold feeling? What do you mean?" She asked, then added to Percy, "Can you take her."

Percy nodded, stood up, and took Lucy in his arms, which made his anger immediately fade and he couldn't but let out a big old grin. He tuned out the conversation that was happening and could only smile at his daughter.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed which knocked him out of his trance.

"Hmm?" He asked still looking at Lucy.

"Do you remember learning anything at camp about cold feelings?" She asked.

"I didn't really pay attention Annabeth, youre always there when I need you." Percy responded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a little smile on her face but I quickly faded and she let out a puff of breath.

"We can't sit her all day and try to figure this out. Leo if you get another cold feeling, promise to get me immediately."

"Promise." Leo said crossing his heart.

Everyone dispersed but Percy stayed right where he was. He didn't know how much time had passed when Hazel came up to him.

"Can I talk to you and Annabeth for a bit?" She asked.

When Percy looked up and smiled and answered yes, she winced which Percy hated. He followed her to where Annabeth was and the sat down to talk.

* * *

 **The one time I don't demand a number of Reveiws from my readers and you blew it! Gah!**

 **God, i feel like a teacher!**

 **I got 2 Reveiws! 2!**

 **Now I need 10 Reveiws to update!**

 **So in total I need 36 in all!**

 **10**

 **10**

 **10**

 **10**

 **And if they're good Reveiws I MIGHT just MIGHT update at 8.**


	6. Chapter 6

I just kinda wanted to know how you know my brother. I knew he was Greek but I just wanted to know."

"We've known Nico for a few years." Annabeth said with a smiletowards Hazel. "He use to be so happy when he was little. He kept asking Percy if I was his girlfriend and it really annoyed him. At least I've heard." Annabeth said and hit shoulders with Percy who was still making silly faces with Lucy

"What changed? Why does he wear so much black now and he's so pale! He really needs to be in the sun." Hazel asked.

"His sister died." Percy said finally looking at Hazel. "And he blamed me because I said I would protect her."

"Oh." Hazel said and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'd probably kill him if he were here," Percy said. "He could've taken me to Annabeth and I would've been there for you."

Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend. "You wouldn't have remembered. And that would've just been more painful."

"Ya I guess." Percy looked down at Lucy again and then back to Hazel. "Would you like to hold her?"

She looked unsure. "Umm I really don't know how to. I've never been around kids."

"That's because you're thirteen years old." Percy started. "Well sorta, you've only lived for like thirteen years!"

"She won't bite." Annabeth said. "She doesn't have teeth yet."

Hazel shifted uncomfortably. "I guess."

Percy scooted over to Hazel and helped her hold the baby in the right way. He made sure she was supporting the head and that his daughter was comfortable in Hazel's arms.

"She's so tiny." Hazel's whispered looking down at the baby. "She's so tiny." She repeated again.

"My moms going to go crazy when she see's them. She has always wanted a granddaughter. I think she hoped I would be a girl." Percy said and kissed the side of Annabeth's forehead.

"I have absolutely no desire for you to be a girl so stay how you are please." Annabeth teased.

Hazel looked down at the baby and then up at the child's parents who were bickering and teasing each other back and forth. It was cute, Hazel had to admit and she hoped one day she could be that close to Frank.

Some couples grow apart when they have children. But Percy and Annabeth seemed to grow together. Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen each other in months and they missed each other desperately but they were doing something right. Maybe they just really loved each other.

Percy played with Annabeth's hair as he watched Hazel with his child. He pulled Annabeth close to him and in between is legs. She leaned her head back on his chest and he stroked her arm.

He eventually felt Annabeth's breathing slow and his did the same. Percy's last thought was that he hoped Hazel didn't mind putting Lucy in her crib.

Xxxxx

Authors Notes

Xxxxx

Ya its short. You get what you get and you dont throw a fit. I go through fazes of writing and this is me getting back in my jam. I have a never ending cycle.

1\. Read tons of Fanfic

2\. Write alot of Fanfic but don't post it for some reason

3\. Watch Netflix excessively

4\. Repeat

(Each step equals 1-2 weeks)

Read and Reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

He had to go eventually, on this quest it was inevitable. Annabeth wanted to go home, she wanted to live her life without a crazy earth goddess trying to ruin her life. As Percy hugged her goodbye she felt like she might cry. After repairing the ship they got back and air and then landed in Kansas which was were they needed to go according to Piper. Jason Piper and Percy were all going on the quest to meet Dionysus or Bacchus if you prefer. Annabeth was just worried that wouldn't come back or would come back close to dead and then die.

He pulled away from her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Both of the babies are asleep so why don't you take a nap. You haven't slept in a week and a half." Percy said and rubbed Annabeths shoulders.

"Ya okay." She replied glumly.

"Don't worry," He said. "I've done this before."

"Ya I know." She said again.

He kissed her cheek. "Okay, be safe."

"You too." Annabeth said.

Jason Piper and Percy all headed to the edge of the ship. Percy turned around and waved.

"Annabeth," He started.

"Ya?" She asked.

"I love you too." And just like that he was gone, before Annabeth could even respond.

She walked to her room smiling her tired smile as she passed Leo in the halls. Then she almost ran into her door, stumbling into it. Was it weird that she was so tired she felt like she had a hangover and was drunk at the same time? Not that she would know! Coach Hedge still refused to let her and Percy sleep in the same bed or in the same room so the twins slept in Annabeths room so Percy could get his much needed beauty sleep.

When Annabeth was on the run with Luke and Thalia she had stayed up more than thirty six hours one time and that was when she was seven. Percy, when he didn't get at least six hours Annabeth did jot want to be around that, no way.

She pushed open the door. She saw two cribs now, Leo had finished both the cribs for her which made her extremely happy. People gave Leo a lot less credit then he deserved, he was a big sweetheart. She walked over to the green crib and saw Luke spread out like he normally slept which always made Annabeth smile, even in her exhausted state. She walked over to the grey crib where Lucy slept peacefully with short tiny breaths. Annabeth bent down and kissed her forehead which made her twitch but she quickly fell back to her pleasant sleep.

One more time she walked over to Lucas, her little Lucas. She wished he wouldn't sleep so much, but she would rather not have a crabby baby but have a happy one in the hours he was awake. She bent down and kissed his forehead as well and she swear he smiled but most people would just say its gas.

She walked over to her bed and got under her covers. Thank goodness Lucas was a heavy sleeper in case Lucy woke up and thank goodness Lucy slept well when she slept because she didn't do it a lot. At this point she had a good two hours and thirty minutes of sleep before she had to wake up the twins for a feeding, Oh joy.

She must've drifted of without noticing because when she awoke to a ear splitting baby cry and a shadowing figure standing above Lucy she was half freaked out and half pissed out of her mind. She grabbed the dagger she hid under her pillow and sat up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed.

Them misty figure turned around to face Annabeth, Lucy was floating in mid air which made Annabeth freak but didn't show it.

"Lucy Jackson will do great things I foresee. Yes I will keep her alive once I take over. As for the boy he has the same fate you and Percy do. If he survives the attack I'm attempting on him right this very moment."

Annabeths brain went into overdrive and her hate shattered into a million pieces.

"Please don't hurt him." Her voice was anything but confident this time.

"Oh the pain of Jason Grace killing him now will save him great pain, believe me Annabeth I'm doing you a favor."

"I don't need any favors from you!" She screeched and she threw her knife straight threw the worst goddess ever just as Leo entered the room with a package of mints. Lucy was back in her crib and Annabeth went to cradling her. She went back to her bed laid down with Lucy in her arms without acknowledging Leo and pretended to be asleep. Leo stood there for a while before he left. Annabeth turned over and began to cry. She cried about almost going ballistic on Gaea, she cried about how Gaea intended to use her daughter, and she cried about Percy, who she prayed to every single god Roman and Greek that he was okay. Eventually Luke woke up and she had to feed the twins and he fell asleep right after. She laid with Lucy after Lucas had fallen back asleep. She didn't know what time it was but eventually felt arms around her waist. She turned into his chest and fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning he was gone and the twins were too. She started to freak and then saw the note from Percy that told her Percy had taken the twins for the night and to sleep in, which she did. She looked at the clock which read 12:30 p.m. Annabeth decided she needed to get up and start the day.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuses!**

 **10 Reviews to update.**

 **8 if they are detailed reviews.**


End file.
